Dollar
Lebanese |dubbing_studio = Roundabout Entertainment |director1 = David Babich |director2 = Luciano Palermi |translation = Cecile Cubllo Ross Copeland Stephen Nolly Monia Ayach Luciano Palermi Audrey Florini Kalyane Levy Brandon Joyce Maha Awad Djamel Bennecib Mukta Cholette Ricardo Navas |recorded = 2019 |country = United States |orig_country = Lebanon |episodes = 15 |year = 2019 }}Dollar is an Lebanese Arabic-language web television series starring Amel Bouchoucha and Adel Karam. The plot revolves around Tarek, who is given the objective to come up with an idea to make a million dollar to launch of a new bank. It was released on August 8, 2019, on Netflix. Cast Additional Voices *Fath-Ed-Din Abi - Abou Karam (eps. 1, 15) *Maha Awad - Carmen (ep. 8), Nada (ep. 9), Jihan (ep. 10), Kinza (eps. 11-13) *Sarah Awad - Naya (eps. 4, 15), Little Boy (ep. 10) *Abigail Boucher - Representative 1 (ep. 1), Khawla (ep. 2), Om Jawad (ep. 2), Friend (ep. 3), Gihan (ep. 5), Woman 2 (ep. 11), Secretary (ep. 11), Maroya (ep. 12), Lamiaa (ep. 15) *Patrick Boylan - Wassim (ep. 1), Strange Dad (ep. 4), Man (ep. 5), Pierre (ep. 13), Announcer (ep. 14) *Fannie Brett - Safaa (ep. 15) *Tyler Claridge - Malek (ep. 15) *David Cooley - Abou Ghaith (ep. 1), Police Officer (ep. 2), Al Khal (ep. 6), Director (ep. 9), Shaheen (ep. 15) *Jill Crenshaw - Lilian (ep. 3) *Oscar Fabela - Abbas (eps. 2, 15), Officer (ep. 7), Hassan (ep. 9), Man at Auction (ep. 10), Fares (ep. 11), Man on TV (ep. 11), Joseph (ep. 14), Anas (ep. 15) *Hawk Hamilton - Security (ep. 13) *Jennifer Julian - Employee (ep. 1), Dima (ep. 3), Strange Mother (ep. 4), Wafaa (ep. 5) *Dennis Kleinman - Officer (ep. 5), Sheikh (ep. 7) *Patricia McKenzie - Rita (ep. 3), Woman 1 (ep. 5), Woman 1 (ep. 11), Maroya (ep. 11), Lawand (ep. 13), Judge (ep. 14), Female Presenter (ep. 15) *Ricardo Navas - Representative 3 (ep. 1), Yasser (ep. 5) *Tara Novik - Nizar, Youssef (ep. 8), Agent (ep. 9), Camil (ep. 14), Sakhr (ep. 15) *Stephen Nolly - Man at Auction (ep. 10) *David Olson - TV Reporter (ep. 10) *Art Parga - Firas (ep. 1), Doctor (ep. 5), The Host (ep. 6) *Jarrod Pistilli - Aiham (ep. 1), Representative 2 (ep. 1), Jawad (ep. 2), Supervisor (ep. 4), Badr (eps. 5-6), Tabl (ep. 6), Gilbert Daw (ep. 7), Butcher (ep. 8), Wael (ep. 9), Man (ep. 12), Ibrahim (ep. 13), Gawad (ep. 15) *Bonnie Root - Interviewer (eps. 1, 13, 15), Woman 2 (ep. 5), Safaa (ep. 9), Jinan (eps. 11-12) *Ellen Sebastian - Reem (ep. 10) *Michael Sorich - Ghassam (ep. 1), Pharmacist (ep. 2), Samir (ep. 4), Al Hindy (ep. 6), Khatib (ep. 7), Rafik (ep. 8), Actor (eps. 9, 15), Maroya's Father (ep. 12), Taxi Driver (ep. 14) *Anthony Treme - Aktham (ep. 9) *Murray Unti - Rafi, Omran (ep. 5), Mahmoud (ep. 7), Firas (ep. 9), Auctioneer (ep. 10) *Tom Waters - Wajih, Abu Hatem (ep. 10) *Tristan Wright - Mansour (ep. 2), Qandil (eps. 5-6) Credits Dollar_Ep1_Credits.jpg|Dollar Episode 1 Credits Dollar_Ep2_Credits.jpg|Dollar Episode 2 Credits Dollar_Ep3_Credits.jpg|Dollar Episode 3 Credits Dollar_Ep4_Credits.jpg|Dollar Episode 4 Credits Dollar_Ep5_Credits.jpg|Dollar Episode 5 Credits Dollar_Ep6_Credits.jpg|Dollar Episode 6 Credits Dollar_Ep7_Credits.jpg|Dollar Episode 7 Credits Dollar_Ep8_Credits.jpg|Dollar Episode 8 Credits Dollar_Ep9_Credits.jpg|Dollar Episode 9 Credits Dollar_Ep10_Credits.jpg|Dollar Episode 10 Credits Dollar_Ep11_Credits.jpg|Dollar Episode 11 Credits Dollar_Ep12_Credits.jpg|Dollar Episode 12 Credits Dollar_Ep13_Credits.jpg|Dollar Episode 13 Credits Dollar_Ep14_Credits.jpg|Dollar Episode 14 Credits Dollar_Ep15_Credits.jpg|Dollar Episode 15 Credits Transmission via Streaming External Links *''Dollar'' at the Internet Movie Database Category:TV Series Category:Arabic TV Series Category:American Dubbing Category:Dubs from the 2010's Category:TV Series from the 2010's Category:Netflix Original Series